Heart's Desire
by McChuckles
Summary: My version of season 4 with lots of Kessi fluff to come. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me.


Chapter 1

"I'm your brother," Cassidy rasped. Kyle's hold on Cassidy's throat tightened and his face contorted in denial, "but you already knew that, didn't you?" At this point Cassidy's face was turning an unhealthy blue pallor and his frantic struggling was slowing. "Don't…kill me…please" he said with his last breaths. Kyle released his hold on Cassidy and let him slide down the door jam. Kyle slowly backed away from a sitting Cassidy.

"It doesn't change anything," He said with a dark look upon his face, "blood doesn't make family."

Cassidy began crawling towards the remote. He realized it was his salvation. It was the only hope he had of leaving the Trager house alive.

"Latnok will never stop," Kyle said, "they will never leave me alone."

He mentally slammed Cassidy against the doorjamb before he could reach his remote.

"Because you're our guy," he spat out the blood that was pooling in his mouth, "and we're not just going to abandon our guy. And the sooner you understand that, the better."

Kyle knelt down to look Cassidy directly in the eyes, "I'm not your guy" he snarled, "and the sooner you understand that the better."

"Yes you are, or else you would've killed me already." Cassidy simply stated.

"Don't be so sure about that," Kyle mentally crushed Cassidy's internal organs. As a result, Cassidy hunched over from his spot against the doorjamb and started heaving blood. Just as Kyle was about to cut of Cassidy's circulation, and gaining retribution for all of the problems he has caused, Jessie and Amanda came to the patio.

"Kyle," Jessi shouted, "don't kill him. It's not who you are."

"I'm not even sure who I am at this point." He said desolately. "LEAVE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS," he shouted at them.

"Kyle," Amanda said as she began to approach him, "Don't…."

"Stop," Jessi grabbed her, "He's too on edge right now. He could hurt you."

"Jessie, Kyle's about to kill him we need to do something." Jessie was deep in thought when the sounds of Cassidy gasping for breath reached the girl's ears. Before Kyle could kill Cassidy, Jessi used her powers to throw Kyle into the side of the house. Cassidy used this distraction to escape. But before he left he said, "This isn't the last you've seen of Latnok."

"You let him get away," Kyle said angrily as he got up.

"What did you expect me to do Kyle, you were about to kill him."

"Leave," he said coldly.

"No, we're not just going to leave you here alone. You'll probably do something stupid like go after Cassidy."

"Kyle," Amanda said softly, "we just want to help you."

He settled his angry gaze upon Amanda. "Does it look like I want your help," Amanda was shocked. Kyle had never spoken to her like that before. He stared walking through the broken door and was headed to the front of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jessi asked.

"Out," he said.

"No, you're going after Cassidy aren't you?" Kyle simply looked at her. "Kyle don't…" he ignored her and was about to walk out of the house.

"Kyle," both Jessi and Amanda called after him. Jessi got frustrated and decided that talking wasn't working, so she decided to use her powers. She dragged Kyle away from the door and into the kitchen. Every time he tried to walk away she would just pull him back.

"Jessi, stop it," he said.

"No," Kyle used his powers to throw her to the ground and started to walk towards to open door again. Jessi tackled his and held him to the floor.

"I can't believe you did that to me," she said.

"Get off of me,"

"No,"

"Jessi, he seems really mad, maybe you should just let him go," Amanda said meekly from her spot on the sidelines.

Looking into Kyle's eyes Jessi said, "Amanda I know him better than anyone else. I know that if he killed Cassidy tonight he would regret it for the rest of his life. I know that right now he feels guilty for bringing so many problems to his family. And I know that he is just using his anger to hide the fact that he's scared he might be as cruel as his brother." Jessi saw the tears forming in Kyle's eyes. She got off of him and held him as he cried right there on the kitchen floor. His gut wrenching sobs tore at Amanda's heart and she wished she could do something to ease his pain. She walked up to Kyle and soothingly rubbed his back while he cried into Jessi's neck.

"Oh my God! What happened here?" Nicole exclaimed when she saw the state that here house was in.

"Are you guys alright?" Stephen questioned when he saw a crying Amanda, an immobile Kyle and Jessi holding Kyle. Lori and Josh walked around their kitchen to survey the damage.

"Cassidy attacked Kyle," Jessi said.

"Is he okay?" Nicole asked.

"We should probably get him to bed."

"I'll help you," Stephen volunteered. Between him and Jessi they were able to get Kyle tucked into his tub. Meanwhile:

"Amanda maybe you should go home now," Nicole gently suggested, "we need some time alone to deal with this as a family. You can come see Kyle tomorrow if he's up to it, okay?"

"Okay," she said hesitantly, "goodnight."

Nicole turned to Lori and Josh.

"Mom…" Lori started to say.

"I know honey, I know. How about we clean this kitchen and then we can all head to bed. We'll deal with the rest in the morning."

So that's exactly what they did. Nicole, Stephen, Lori and Josh began picking up the pieces of glass, hoping everything would be alright, while stayed Jessi with Kyle and held him as he slept.


End file.
